Riku Xanthe
Ignis D. Riku full name Ignis D. Rikudo, is a eighteen-year-old Majin and Coronan hybrid who was born and raised on Sahara Island. Riku is the consumer of the Orora Orora no Mi, as well as also being the , and dancer of the Pop Band Pirates. Due to having managed to obtain a bounty at the at the age of seventeen, Riku is referred to as being one of the gurentaika. Riku also having managed to gain a bounty of - 100,000,000 -, he is also considered to be a . Personality Riku is calm, collected, mature, and extremely smart. Though not on the level of his Captain, Riku is a pervert at heart. Riku however has a great respect for women, though perverted at heart, he rarely shows it. Riku however does like to make jokes at Dom's expense. Generally whenever Dom gets him to test something for her, he will state that she owes him. (Usually in a perverted way). Though not as mature as Pier or Dom, he is quite mature. Being the of course, he shows great knowledge over science as a whole, as well as other things that interest him. He tends to be seen reading a book. Abilities and Powers ''Physical Capabilities'' Riku is a . Due to this, and constant training as a child, Riku is extremely powerful. Both physically, and mentally. Riku focuses on martial arts that revolve around kicks and or leg oriented. This is due to his extremely strong legs. Riku is both extremely fast and powerful, however what makes him so deadly, is his accuracy. His strong legs have the ability to easily kick a grown man's head in if he is not careful. His speed is blinding. Though his natural speed is not as fast as Pier's, he comes at a close second. Being able to seemingly vanish when traveling. This momentum when he kicks makes him even more deadly. Riku's physical strength is top notch. Riku as been shown to easily kick people down, crippling them for life in a single shot. What makes him even more dangerous, is the fact that he can even increase the power by kicking at speeds of light. ''Martial Arts'' Enchantment - Riku is a highly skilled practitioner if not a master at Enchantment. Riku can utilize Enchantment in conjunction with his Devil Fruit to gain devastating effects. This allowing him to create illusions that even the most skilled of Haki Users would have trouble fending off against. Riku begins by using Enchantment. By using his devil fruits properties, he can create many multicolored lights to appear, this barraging the foes senses. This allows Riku to do things such as appear as if he was fighting the foe when he is really not. Or even cause a foe to think he is fighting him when he is really fighting a comrade. Riku could make one think they were being attacked by a dragon, and the dragon was being attacked by another dragon two times the size of itself. : - Riku knows of three forms of Rokushiki, and he is able to use these three better than one who knows each form. , , and . All of these moves being leg oriented. Due to Riku's incredible leg power, he is able to jump higher than normal. Move faster than the average user, and send more powerful forms of Rankyaku than the average user. :: - Riku knows and is highly skilled in the area of Life Return. He uses this to aid him with his many martial art forms, boosting his capabilities. ''Haki'' Busoshoku Kenbunshoku ''Devil Fruit'' Name - Orora Orora no Mi Type - History Trivia Category:Majin Category:Martial Artist Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haki Users Category:Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Coronan Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Logia Devil Fruit User